


逃

by Japound



Category: Chansoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japound/pseuds/Japound
Summary: 灿x嘟





	逃

**Author's Note:**

> 灿x嘟

11

在这个地方的第2天。

大约是清晨的时候都暻秀冻得醒过来，山上的早晨是冰冷的，人烟罕至之处自然的原貌越发粗犷而冷漠，一两条生命的流逝显得无足挂齿。

到了现在都暻秀是认命的。他的个人哲学告诉他外面的世界无非是另一个牢笼。但是腹中时而尖锐的饥饿感和灼烧般发痛的脚腕使他本能地想趋利避害，逃离现在这种困境。

这种迫切感与逃离上一个困境有所不同。

那时候的逃离一开始是他的选择，也或许不只是他的选择。

但在这个地方虚弱得浑身战栗什么都做不了的时候，都暻秀有时候会迷迷糊糊地想，是不是从一开始做出逃离的决定就是错的。

顺从地活在荒诞之中可能是出错的命运的安排。但其实他根本就不记得也不知道正常的生活应该是什么样，为什么那时候就凭空地判断了普通的生活会更好呢？

也许是因为，只是单纯地想和朴灿烈一起去一个不被打扰的地方生活吧。

他现在实在太困也太饿了，除了朴灿烈的脸已经快要什么都记不起来了。

他有点希望自己能睡下去再也不要醒过来。因为从他有记忆起，醒来从来都需要面对更糟糕的现实。

 

 

02

都暻秀原本以为今天只是某一天。早晨的时候他照常被会所管事的人叫醒。穿着洗得看不出颜色的衣服去洗漱。在公共洗漱间门口的时候被自然醒早就洗漱完的朴灿烈堵了个正着，朴灿烈装作偶遇而惊讶的表情简直浮夸到突破天际，勾得半梦半醒的都暻秀扯了扯发干的嘴角。

 

 

01

都暻秀和朴灿烈是有革命友谊的。

他们同一天从这个会所苏醒过来，被迫开始了新的荒诞人生。尽管已经过去了数不清多久，都暻秀仍然记得自己从会所地下逼仄的小屋子里醒过来的时候，第一眼就看见了坐在自己身旁的少年，那时候朴灿烈的眼里写满了警戒，神态像是还未长成的小兽，只会对着未知和危险挥挥小爪子。

他本可以成为很耀眼的人，都暻秀一直这么觉得。

但是出于未知原因，命运仿佛一个笑话，让他们都被困在这里。

 

 

02

都暻秀用凉水抹掉嘴角最后一点泡沫，用毛巾擦干了脸，跑回通铺换上了工作服，正了正自己的胸牌。

金属胸牌上用一种都暻秀叫不出名字的中规中矩的字体阴刻了3个字，“按摩师”。名义上这就是他们在这里做的事。

他们做的事当然不只是按摩。在灯光昏暗隔音良好的“包房”里，只要付钱，你可以要求这些年轻漂亮的小男孩做很多事。用手或者用嘴都可以随你喜好。谈的好的话，用些其他的地方也可以。

会所就是这样一个为位高权重的有钱人满足他们畸形欲望的地方。

 

今天的“工作”有一点不顺利。这个稍显油腻的中年男人进了包间就有一点不对劲。都暻秀仔细地清洁了双手之后，照例请客人脱了衣服趴到按摩椅上。中年男子并没有照做，而是迟疑地坐在椅子边缘，问了都暻秀的名字。

照理来说都暻秀可以拒绝回答或者随便编个什么名字，但是这个问题突然引起了他的疑惑。

来到这个地方的时候自己记忆全无，如今使用的“都暻秀”这一名字又来自于哪里呢？这会是自己本来的名字吗？

鬼使神差地，他说了“都暻秀”这三个字。

中年男子看起来有一点意料之中式的意外，他费力地挺着肚子快速站起来，眼睛里闪着一点狂热的光，嘴里喃喃道，“果真是你！”

一双肥胖的手猛地锢住都暻秀的肩膀，捏的生疼，转而把他推到在按摩椅上，从他后背方向欺身压了上来。都暻秀惊恐起来，一边在有限的空间里费力挣扎，一边喊道，“不行！停下！我不做全套……”

和中年男子比起来都暻秀说得上是瘦小，长期营养不良的虚弱挣扎更加激发了男人的兽性，就着这当口男人已经把都暻秀的裤子扒到膝盖处，一只手狠狠捏着都暻秀全身上下唯一还能勉强称得上圆润的屁股，另一只手伸到了前方的脆弱上粗鲁地套弄起来。都暻秀被控制在中年男子和按摩椅的中间，感到又害怕又屈辱，下身因着这情绪毫无反应，背后野猪般的男子却已经裆部鼓鼓囊囊地隔着西装裤顶在都暻秀的两腿之间。

对方短促的火热吐息一下一下刺着都暻秀的脖颈，他终于放开都暻秀，急匆匆地开始拉扯自己的裤腰带，都暻秀猛地一撞，竟然把他撞翻在一侧，挣扎到地上发现腿已经被按摩椅坚硬的边沿硌得发麻，踉踉跄跄地起身也顾不上提裤子就往屋外跑，跑出两步看见了不知道为什么在走廊里闲逛的朴灿烈。

他只来得及喊出“灿烈”两个字就被追上来的中年男子用肥硕的手臂猛地勒住脖子，眼前的画面渐渐模糊，彻底失去意识之前他恍惚看到朴灿烈手里抓着什么朝这边奔跑过来。

 

 

03

醒过来的时候当然免不了一顿责骂。

令都暻秀惊讶的是，他竟然又回到了这个记忆起点的地下室。

会所负责的人站在床边居高临下地看着都暻秀。

“你和朴灿烈，什么关系？”

都暻秀听了这话有点摸不到头脑。

管事的人饶有兴致地看着都暻秀的反应，补充道，“他昨晚可是差点跟赵老板玩命，”从身后拿出一把锤子，“就这东西，砸着人可怎么得了？”

都暻秀一惊，朴灿烈为了他把那个胖子给打了？

“朴灿烈在哪？”

没料到都暻秀说的第一句话竟是这样，管事的很是不屑地挑了挑眉。

“他怎么样先放一边，你得罪了我们的客人，这事儿怎么算呢？”

有点少白头的瘦小男人拿着朴灿烈用过的锤子，目光不善地扫视着衣冠不整的都暻秀，最后停留在都暻秀细细白白的脚腕上。

“下一次别逃了，又不是娘们，玩什么贞洁烈女那一套！”话音刚落，他猛地用锤子砸在都暻秀的脚腕上。都暻秀吓得忘了疼，听到了自己骨头碎裂的声音，才后知后觉地哀嚎起来。

 

 

04

朴灿烈又在哭了。都暻秀叹口气。

那晚朴灿烈拿了锤子吼了一声只是想吓唬那个胖子让他放开都暻秀，谁知道那胖子被自己吓了一跳又因为搂着失力的都暻秀一下子重心不稳摔在地上磕掉了牙。会所赔钱又赔不是，层层施压最后管事的竟然拿都暻秀撒气了。也算是警告所有人。

后来朴灿烈知道了都暻秀因为自己的莽撞被活生生敲碎踝骨简直内疚到爆炸，从此成了都暻秀的小跟班。在都暻秀伤好重新“工作”之前每天得了空就跑前跑后端茶送水，还动不动就掉眼泪，不少人调侃朴灿烈那架势活脱脱照顾坐月子的小媳妇。朴灿烈总是大大咧咧地笑，暻秀因为我才受了伤的，我做这些都是应该的啦。

 

脚伤其实是其次的。都暻秀最近有其他事需要烦恼。

那个胖男人的话让他一直过意不去。

都暻秀记得他听到自己名字时的反应。

果真是我？

这是不是意味着，他见过来这里之前的自己呢？

都暻秀在来这里之后第一次开始好奇自己的过去。外面的生活是怎么样的？我也有在寻找我的家人和朋友吗？

毫无疑问曾经的自己是自由的，不需要每天粗茶淡饭为没见过面的老板打工，被迫面对疲惫或是充满欲望的一具具肉体。

他把这样的想法和泪眼朦胧的朴灿烈说了，朴灿烈听得忘记了流眼泪。

“暻秀啊，你也这样想吗？我经常觉得，我们都不属于这里。为什么要在这种藏污纳垢的地方狗都不如地生活着呢？难道我们就不能过上正常的生活吗？”

朴灿烈越说越激动，都暻秀头一次见到眼睛里放光的朴灿烈，比午餐吃了红烧肉看起来还要兴奋跟耀眼百倍。

他想，这样的人，确实不属于这里。

 

 

05

于是他们决定逃离这里。

他们偷偷地收集了吃午饭用的小刀，摸清了保安的作息时间。只要能拿到铁门的备用钥匙，等到都暻秀伤好了，他们相信一定能逃出去。

这时候，都暻秀觉得自己开始有一点不对劲。他觉得朴灿烈越发好看了。晚上睡觉的时候，脑子里经常回想着白天朴灿烈讲冷笑话的时候眉飞色舞得意的样子，有时候是偶尔想不通皱着眉头思考的样子，一次玩闹的时候被朴灿烈捏了腰测，晚上做梦竟然梦到了限制级的内容。

自己这是，怎么了？

怕不是，喜欢上了吧？

懵懵懂懂了解到自己的心意之后，都暻秀曾经试探过朴灿烈，“灿烈啊，出去之后想谈恋爱吗？”

朴灿烈听了有点不好意思，笑得有些傻气，“我觉得我应该会挺擅长讨好女孩子的呢嘿嘿。”

一句话堵住了都暻秀所设想的所有其他可能。

 

 

06

这天又在吃早餐的时候，朴灿烈习惯性地多拿了两个鸡蛋和一块干粮，准备拿给还没起床的暻秀，路上却被一个人拦住了。拦住他的人是吴世勋，朴灿烈知道他。他和他们不一样，看起来不用“工作”太久，整个人也穿得干干净净。他的室友曾说吴世勋有时候晚上不会睡在通铺，所以有传言说吴世勋是会所老板的情人。

“你们，你和都暻秀，想逃走是吧？”

吴世勋开门见山，朴灿烈有点紧张地把空闲的手插进裤兜握紧了小餐刀。

吴世勋看一眼他的裤兜，满不在意地笑了。

“你别紧张啊。我知道你们需要什么。”

说着用左手拿过朴灿烈的干粮，右手姿势奇怪地握住了朴灿烈的手。

朴灿烈惊讶地睁大眼睛。他感觉到了吴世勋的手和他的手之间，有一片发热又有点硌手的金属。朴灿烈想，这可能是铁门的钥匙。

 

朴灿烈带着吴世勋去找都暻秀的时候，都暻秀刚刚睡醒。长长了一点点的头发因为不算安稳的睡眠而把脑袋修饰成有点好笑的形状，朴灿烈没忍住笑着摸了摸都暻秀头顶的呆毛。吴世勋看见了都暻秀的耳朵有一点发红。

（“这两个人关系这么好嘛。”）

知道了吴世勋有铁门钥匙之后，都暻秀很直白的问了，“你想要什么？”

吴世勋听了这有点生硬但还算客气的语气心里稍稍有点不舒服，别别扭扭地开口道，“很简单，你们逃走带上我一起。”

朴灿烈挑挑眉，“你也想出去？”你不是过得挺舒服的吗。

“这里，太无聊了……我想看看外面的世界。”

“而且这里是山上，你们逃走多一个人也安全一点。”

 

 

07

都暻秀的脚伤快要好了这件事，不只有朴灿烈和吴世勋知道。

管事的找了都暻秀，告诉他，上次差点被朴灿烈打了的赵老板明天晚上要来，点名要他服务。

“晚上洗干净点，赵总说了要全套，钱都给了，不让他满意的话你知道后果。”

躲在门后的朴灿烈听得一字不差，管事的走了之后就急冲冲地跑出来，“那我们今晚走吧。”

都暻秀犹豫了。他很想说，他的脚还没有好，他还没准备好。

但是看着朴灿烈眼睛里的光，他怎么也不忍心说出让这光熄灭的话。

我也希望你自由。

所以都暻秀点了头。

 

 

08

到了夜里三点种，换班的保安睡着了的时候，三个人蹑手蹑脚地从通铺房间走出来，找出了门口地毯下防盗门的备用钥匙，穿过长长的走廊，避开转角的监视器，走到院子里的时候，自由的人生似乎已经近在眼前了。

吴世勋一直磨磨蹭蹭，借口说自己没睡醒，走路没力气。

朴灿烈瞪了他一眼，“你一个大男人难道要我背你吗？暻秀脚伤了都没说什么！”

吴世勋像是突然被戳中痛点，音量一下子大了起来。“你知道他脚伤还没好啊！为什么不能等他脚伤好了一起走！你根本就是只在乎自由才不在乎他吧！”

朴灿烈嘴巴张得老大，有很多想要解释，却不知道为什么一个字都没说出来。他紧张地看了一眼都暻秀，都暻秀也像是没睡醒的样子垂着眼睛，像是完全不在乎他们在讨论什么的样子。

“谁在那里？”一声怒喝。

“吴世勋你声音太大把保安吵醒了！”

“快跑！”

三个人从掩体的灌木丛后面钻出来，使劲朝院子的铁门跑过去，朴灿烈三下两下用吴世勋的钥匙打开了铁门上的挂锁，牵着狗的保安已经追到非常近的地方了。

朴灿烈突然有点紧张，用手猛地一推铁门，厚重的铁门发出哐的一声脆响，象征着自由的门终于彻彻底底地朝他们打开了。

朴灿烈迈过门槛，转身把手伸向了都暻秀，“走吧暻秀！”

都暻秀此刻才是真真正正的犹豫了。

门外的世界漆黑一片，他看不见路和方向，只有眼前人永远灵动机敏的眼睛反射着月光，他伸向自己的手满是真诚和自由的喜悦。

可是自己真的想要出去吗？

如果灿烈知道自己是怀着那样见不得光的爱慕而与他结伴，他还能接受这样的自己吗？

他恐怕，对自己并没有那样的心思吧？

腿脚不便的自己只能拖累他。

如果因着这体病躯而让这灿烂的火光随着自己永远沉郁于这令人作呕的深井之中，都暻秀恐怕永远都不会原谅自己。

 

 

他没有拉住朴灿烈的手，而是夺走他手里的铁门钥匙，用尽力气朝远处一扔，然后狠狠地把他往门外一推，力气大得几乎推倒他。

趔趄在一旁的朴灿烈困惑地看着都暻秀避开了目光，垂着头压低了声线，“我的脚跑不了很快，你走吧，不用管我。” 

都暻秀后退两步想拉上铁门，终了还是满心的不舍。

他深吸一口气，抬起头眼睛里几乎噙着泪水，

“你一定要过得很好很好。做你所有想做的事。”

 

关门落了锁。

 

 

09

吴世勋意外地站在一旁没有参与任何事。他并不轻松地目睹了这一幕“生离死别”，此时心里仍有余震。

都暻秀当下没有心情去猜想为何吴世勋看起来对近在咫尺的“自由”毫不心动。脚腕的伤痛此刻正提醒着他忤逆上位者的意思会给自己招致怎样的不幸。

两三个保安提着棍子已经气势汹汹的冲到他们两人面前。都暻秀害怕地闭上眼睛已经做好了挨打的准备，保安却意外地没有动作。

保安似乎完全没理会他，而是恭敬又狗腿地对着吴世勋说，“少爷，您这么干让我们很难跟老爷交代啊。您跟他们混在一起老爷已经很不高兴了，这下子又放跑了一个，要是把这里的风声透露给了外面的狗，咱可都没好日子过啊。”

都暻秀惊讶地挣开眼睛，吴世勋看看保安，又看看都暻秀，满不在乎地说了，“这个破地方，是我爸的。”

“没说出真相对不起。”

“我是因为太无聊了才想要看你们怎么逃跑，”

“但是我真的没有通风报信，”

“我很羡慕朴灿烈，”

“但是以后他会羡慕我的。”

 

“什么？”

 

 

吴世勋脸上露出了一点点稚气未脱的笑，他摸了摸都暻秀的头，小声嘟囔，“早就想这么干了。”

然后转身走到没反应过来的保安面前，“钥匙给我。”

保安这下反应过来了，“少爷，这真的不行。”

吴世勋夺下他手里的木棒，猛地把他打翻在地。

这下子所有保安都围过来了，有人想要对都暻秀动手，吴世勋一步跨到他面前，都暻秀站在他身后才发现他的肩膀原来看起来这么的宽阔可靠。

“放他走，我跟你们回去交差。”

 

 

10

重新开启的铁门对都暻秀而言并不充满了诱惑。

都暻秀有过一瞬间的期待，希望在门开的瞬间看见那个人。

但是门开了，外面空无一人。

没有朴灿烈的自由对他意味着什么呢？

他发现自己甚至没有真的去想过。

 

糟糕的夜视能力此刻似乎成为了他和自由之间的唯一屏障，他腿脚不便却也还是尽可能快速地往前逃。单纯地想离开，却没想过离开之后要去哪里。

他想起吴世勋倔强的笑，想起他自以为是地说要给自己自由。

这一切他都已经承受不起了。他只想再见到朴灿烈。

他开始后悔曾经朝夕相处的日子里吝惜给予朴灿烈的那些表情和回应，恐怕在未来的人生里都再也没办法补上。

 

思绪这样混乱地纠缠在都暻秀的脑海，脚下一空，他摔进了另一个困境。

 

 

12

在这个地方的最后一天。

都暻秀相信这是最后一天。

他已经失去了饥饿感，斜倚在石壁上仅剩下喘息的力气。他在体力极限的边缘逃避进入了连绵不绝的梦境。

 

能再见到你的话，想给你讲讲我做过的梦。

梦里我们过着完全不同的生活。

我们站在很高的地方，灯光投射在我们头顶。

有很多人为我们欢呼流泪。

你在千万人见证之下为我带上戒指。

那一次我没有害羞。

 

 

都暻秀感受到了全身心由内而外的冰冷。他想，可能这就是结束了吧。

谁都好，救救我，真的太冷了......

 

 

感官全无之前的瞬间，一双发烫的手穿过他潮湿的衣服，牢牢地把他拉进了一个非常温暖和熟悉的怀抱。他好像听见一个他一直都记得的声音急促地在他耳旁说道，

“傻瓜。”

 

 

完。


End file.
